My Dear Sister
by TaylxBayl
Summary: A letter from Elphaba to Nessarose asking for her forgiveness and her help. It also is a summary of Elphabas feelings towards her sister. Oneshot. Revies will be appreciated.


**A/N: I got this idea from a prompt from Gaia. It is a letter from Elphaba to Nessarose, asking for her forgiveness and her help. It's a oneshot. Reviews would be lovely.**

* * *

My Dear Sister,

I know how you have felt towards me since the day your young mind could judge me, just like the rest of the world has done. You blame me for your handicap and for the fact you have very little friends. You say I am the reason that Father is so unhappy and the reason that Mother died after you were born. I know how you have always thought that I was an embarrassment not only to you, but to Father and anyone with the Thropp name. I also understand you don't think of me as a sister, your own flesh and blood, no, you think of me as an enemy, or worse yet, a complete and total stranger who should not be involved with your life. You thought I was an outcast, just like the other people. You judged me based on my skin tone, and not who I was as a person.

Nessa, I did not want our bond to be like this. I wanted it to be strong, for us to be like normal sisters, ones that stay up until one in the morning whispering secrets to one another. I wanted us to go shopping, despite the fact I don't find it quit interesting, and have bags slung over our arms as we giggle and you point at cute boys passing by. I wanted to give you big sister advice on life and love, though I would not experience it because I am no where near as tragically beautiful as you are. I want to take care of you, even though you think that you can take care of yourself.

When Father asked me to accompany you at Shiz, I had no intent of following my own passions, but rather helping you find yours. I would have even put all of my magical training with Madame Morrible aside if you has requested, because I know you are humiliated by my abilities. The true motivation behind me taking those classes was in fact not only to meet the Wizard and become accepted by everyone else, but to control my powers so you would be the one to accept me.

I did not complain all those years when I gave up my privacy in my own room so you could have someone constantly watching you and taking care of you. I did not complain when you destroyed my feelings by telling your few friends back at home how strange I am. I did not complain when I found out I was not to become Eminent Thropp and become the governor of Munchkin Land because of my skin condition, but you were to become the future ruler of or home land. I did not complain when Father gave you a gift in the form of exquisite silver slippers when we went to Shiz and I received nothing, not even a hug goodbye. As juvenile as this reason sounds, I did not complain when a boy, none the less, one as nice and as kind-hearted as Boq asked you to the party at the Ozdust ballroom the night of Fiyero's arrival at Shiz. Did I have a date? No, unless you count that ridiculous hat that Galinda gave me.

Not once do I remember you supporting me or standing up for me when I was ridiculed by so many people. Never have you talked to me to try and see who I am as a person. You believed all the rumors that were started about me. Never did you console me when I was upset over an argument with Father. You were never empathetic towards me when I would come home to school with mud and bruises all over myself because some one would feel the need to call me a horrible name and throw things like mud and rocks at me. You were never there when I cried myself to sleep at night, clutching the bottle that once contained green elixir, mourning the death of our Mother.

Never have you responded when I asked for help in the past. Why should I now? I need help now, my dearest Nessa; my entire life depends on it. I have been shunned and viewed as 'wicked' by the rest of the world. This is, as you know, the result of the slander spread by Madame Morrible, the Wizard, and my own best friend, Glinda. Those very lies are the ones that have been causing my name to strike fear in the eyes of the people in all of Oz. They have made me an enemy to old friends and family. Even Father refuses to answer my letters.

Nessa, this is what I need you to do. I need you to fight, just how I have done. With your help, the wickedness of the so called 'Wonderful Wizard' can be stopped, With your help; animals can begin to have rights once again. But, this could happen only with your help and yours alone. I have already tried Glinda, but she is too absorbed in the lavish life she is leading.

I beg you Nessa, please consider my offer. I know that you may not hear from me much in the future if you do not accept it. I am a fugitive and I am wanted for heresy against the Wizard. My penalty is death. My future looks grim, and I only wish for things to be right between us. That is the main purpose of this letter, not just asking for your help. In case the worse happens, I need to know that you don't truly hate me, and I want you to know I love you. Ness, I wish you best in difficult task of governing Munchkin Land. I am afraid I can not write anymore, because I have to find a new place of hiding.

Until we meet again,

Your Adoring Sister,

Elphaba


End file.
